The Challenge of a Lifetime
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: Kiba has been on a team with Shino for two years. He doesn't know anything about him not even his eye color! Determined to make Shino his, he starts to capture his team 'mate's heart. Rated M for later lemon scented chappies! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did there would be hot steamy mansmex in practically every episode and it would no longer be fit for a huge margin of children who watch it currently. Though each and every Yaoi fangirl would be eternally grateful and I would be worshiped like a god.

Actually that's not a bad idea… evil cackle Maybe I should do exactly that… Oops! Did I say that outloud? cough Anyway on with the story!

What an interesting boy.

This was the first thing that Kiba thought when he saw him.

Shino Aburame.

That spikey brown hair. Those dark sunglasses. Add the baggy green jacket. And those awesome brown pants. But the most distinct thing about him was his scent. It was nothing like Kiba had ever smelled before.

Shino Aburame smelled of bugs. Dead bugs to be exact. Even more odd; Kiba liked it.

All this had raced through Kiba Inuzuka's mind within the first few moments he had learned that he would be on the same team as Shino. Along with Hinata Hyuuga, but that wasn't as important to him as the before mentioned team mate.

It has been two years since that day, Kiba thought with a small smile. Suddenly it turned into a wry one as he also realized that besides what he and seen and smelled then, he knew nothing about his team mate. Well other than the fact he showed no emotion. On his face, what could be seen of it anyway, or in his voice. And he used bugs as weapons.

A flashback hit him and suddenly it was a little over a year ago. Kiba remembered that on Halloween he had dressed up as a can of bug repellent to try to get a reaction from the static boy. When he had joined up with his team mates and Shino had dressed up as a spider, Kiba couldn't resist "killing" him every chance he got. But of course Shino just stood there while a kitty dressed Hinata giggled quietly. Not even a twitch of his lips could be seen under that outrageous collar of his.

With a sigh Kiba returned to the present. Then with another sadder sigh, Kiba rolled over in his bed. The sun had barely touched the sky and he was already awake. But that wasn't why he was sad. It was because that on that same night, so long ago it seemed, he realized that he had fallen for Shino.

He didn't remember when it had happened just that it had. And every day since then Kiba thought about how it could never happen. For Shino to want him back. Then Kiba jolted upright in bed. Determination flooded his body as he made a decision.

Kiba Inuzuka would make Shino Aburame his. No matter what.

With that thought in mind, the young member of the Inuzuka clan drifted off into a restful sleep. And while he dreamt, he planned.

His dreams were swirling haze of love and lust. Flashes of Shino naked ad willing lying under his hot and ready body. More romantic and mushy scenes entered and left his dreams. Turning over and thrashing about in his bed caused a few people to look up at his window. They wondered what was going on to make someone make noises like those. Must be a nightmare, they thought. But as you well know that was not the case.

Yes I know it isn't that long. But I am a little stuck and would appreciate any suggestions that reviewers would give! throws cookies


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Blah, I do not own Naruto, blah, nor any of the characters… So yeah, here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I'm a little slow at this one because this is a bit different from the other stories I've wrote before. This one is pretty much that Kiba has to win Shino over. All my other ones was where the guys were already gay. But yeah, I hope I'm doing pretty good so far! D So onwards with the story!

Kiba awoke around midday. He felt rejuvenated by the sleep and his decision. Humming a merry tune, he jumped in the shower.

"Kiba! Shino is here!"

As his mother yelled those words, Kiba jumped in the shower causing him to slip. With a dull thud, the young nin collided with the shower stall door. After muttering under his breath he managed to make it through the rest of his shower alive.

When he had finished and was drying off, his faithful ninja dog greeted him.

"Arf!" Akamaru wagged his tail and grinned one of those goofy dog smiles.

"Good to see ya buddy!" Kiba playfully tugged on his tail and hugged him. _At least he'll always be by my side._ Then he resumed dressing. Yanking on clean clothes with abandon, he made it downstairs with all his limbs attached. Amazingly.

"Ready for the mission?" Shino asked in his monotone voice that could put rampaging squirrels to sleep.

_I'm going to change that calm demeanor of his. Shatter it, more like it. _"Of course, Shino," Kiba replied and grabbed his pack. This mission would probably take a few weeks so he had packed more than usual. Shino was also sporting a backpack. "Let's get Hinata."

Shino nodded and they both walked out the door.

It didn't take long for the two boys to get to the Hyuuga mansion and collect their team mate. As usual, Hinata stuttered a hello and they were off. Nobody said anything as they walked through the village on their way to the village limits. Civilians and ninja alike wandered the streets. Some even smiled as the trio passed. When they reached the gate, the guards nodded and let their fellow ninja through. As they walked out into the forest, the gates closed.

"Great to be out in the fresh air!" Kiba exclaimed and Akamaru barked his agreement.

"H-hai, Kiba-kun," came Hinata's reply.

Shino said nothing though he did give a faint shake of his head as if Kiba was embarrassing him a little and set a pace for the others to follow.

"Come on Shino! Loosen up." Kiba advised his friend and chuckled as he saw a slight tensing of Shino's shoulders. "fine do what you want. Like always…" _Did I sound like I was moping?! Aww man. He's already got me getting all emotional like some dreamy-eyed girl. _

"Are you alright Kiba?" Shino asked, genuine concern coloring his voice.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine pal." _Yeah right you moron._ -.- _Very smooth. _

Just as Kiba was about to get in an argument with himself, Hinata paused.

"I think we sh-should rest for today," she suggested. Sensing Kiba's discomfort though she didn't know the cause, she thought resting was a good idea.

"Yes, I think you are right Hinata. We have made good time so far," the young Aburame said.

Kiba nodded and began to unpack as Akamaru wandered off. _What's wrong with me? _

Well that's it for this one. Thanks for reading so far and if you have suggestions or comments don't hesitate to tell me. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No own Naruto. It be property of Kishimoto-sama. Happy now! Dx

So here we are. Number 3! sqwee Yeah, I've been a little sicky lately so I;m sorry if this one isn't as good as the last two. Go ahead and complain, plus send me suggestions if ya want. Oh and I there is a sepcific thing you'd like to see happen I'd love to include it in the story! . So yeah… Here I go!

After a few hours of rest, the team was up and picking up the speed. It was close to nightfall and they had reached the outskirts of a town.

"We should get a room for the night," Shino said as the lights of the town grew.

The other two nodded and Akamaru wagged his tail. As they approached the town, they found it was alive with the hustle and bustle of shops galore. Keeping to the middle of the streets, the three continued on until they found decent lodging for the night.

Kiba cheerfully greeted the woman at the counter and paid for two rooms. She handed then the keys with a smile and wished them a good evening.

When they reached their rooms, Hinata went into one and , with a nod from Kiba, Akamaru followed her.

Shino raised an eyebrow as the nin dog went after Hinata.

"Can't have her by herself," Kiba shrugged. It wasn't that he thought Hinata was weak she was in fact a good fighter, but he cared for her and didn't want her to be alone. He always protected his friends.

Shino nodded. He knew how protective his dog-loving friend could be. Thinking back to previous missions and how said friend had jumped in to help himself and the Hyuuga heir, the bug-controller only knew too well how protective Kiba could be. It was thoroughly exasperating yet endearing all at the same time.

With the key to the room they would be sharing, Shino unlocked it and stepped inside. Looking around the décor wasn't tacky or cheap. Instead it was plain tan and brown.

Kiba stepped in after Shino and took off his pack. Throwing it on the single bed, Kiba yawned and stretched. Though the single bed posed a problem. _How am I going to hide the fact I'm crazy about him!? It doesn't help that I moan, toss, and not to mention wake up with soiled boxers almost everyday!_

"Do you want first bath or me?" Kiba asked. _Damn now I have an image of Shino naked in the tub…_

"Go ahead." Shino sat down on the bed and took out a scroll. Soon he had immersed himself in whatever it was he was reading.

Kiba shrugged again and unpacked a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. Walking over to the bathroom, he quickly opened it, stepped inside, and closed the door. Letting out a sigh, he leaned against the door. _How much longer can I pretend like there's nothing going on? I can't keep this up forever… _

While those thoughts drifted through his mind, his clothes fell to the floor and he drew a bath. It was full in about five minutes. Kiba cut off the water and sank gratefully into the hot water.

After scrubbing himself all over and rinsing off, the young Inuzuka dried his body with a fluffy towel that he slapped back on the rack. Pulling his extra clothes on, including a pair of boxers he had stowed in his shirt since they were covered in green butterflies (three guesses why), Kiba exited the bathroom.

"Shino, it's your turn."

Shino nodded his head stiffly in reply. Then he tossed the scroll he had been reading to Kiba. "this is the mission. Read it carefully." And with that Shino entered the bathroom and closed the door only to have to open five seconds later. Kiba's dirty closed flew threw the door and onto the floor in front of him.

Chuckling a little, Kiba opened the scroll and began to read.

As he read, he realized how interesting this mission was. Their team was to collect a simple hand held mirror. But this mirror was no ordinary mirror. It revealed the lookers deepest desire! It was said to be found deep in Stone Country.

_Well this is very interesting… Aha! During this mission I will drop hints about my feelings to Shino. And when we recover the mirror… I will show him! _

Will Kiba's plan work? Will Shino catch on? And why is Akamaru wearing Hinata's underwear!?

Find out in the next chapter of… well this story! XD Reviews are love!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto no is mine. Boo Kishimoto-sama.

So whatever. Lately I've been swamped with a project actually two of them. XP Meanie teachers! So if this isn't up to snuff you can complain. And I haven't done anything and it's due on Monday. -.- sigh Life sucks. Anyway onwards with the story!

Just as Kiba had formed his master plan, Shino came walking out of the bathroom with only a pair of dark green boxers on!

"What do you think of the mission?"

Kiba looked over and was faced with a nice long look at an almost completely naked Shino. _OMG!? Oh crap crap crap…_ He knew his face must have been as red as a newly spanked baby's bottom. "Well um…" Kiba sputtered until he realized he was acting like an idiot. "It sounds like a rather interesting mission…"

"Yes… I wonder why we are on a mission to retrieve it in the first place," Shino wondered in a colorless tone.

"Maybe she has a boyfriend and wants to find out if he's cheating on her."

"What a wonderful scenario Kiba." -.-'

"What'd I do?" _This isn't working! I'm still picturing him naked!! Even thinking of that old bat didn't work… _

"We need the rest so goodnight." The light was flicked off as Shino settled into the bed.

"Why aren't you wearing pajamas? You usually do…" _Not to mention I'm a little uncomfortable. Especially between my legs._

A slight movement from Shino's side was made by his shrugging shoulders. "I guess… it's because you never ask."

"About what?"

"The scars."

Now that he mentioned it… Kiba seemed to remember that whenever Shino had shed his jacket and shirt when it was really hot during training, the sunlight glinted off tons of tiny scars all over the Aburame's chest and back. Kiba wasn't sure they were there until he learned about his bugs. From there he put two and two together and got four.

"It's not my business," Kiba simply said.

There was a slight pause and then Shino turned towards Kiba. "Thanks."

"What are friends for," Kiba smiled.

Even though it was dark, Shino saw the smile and the tiniest one appeared on his own face.

Kiba couldn't breath. All the oxygen seemed to have been sucked out of his lings and he couldn't bring any in. _That smile…_ Even the tiniest smile on Shino's face was precious because it seemed to glow a little. Even with those damned sunglasses on, which he never took off, couldn't ruin his smile.

Realizing he had regained the ability to breath, he did so as Shino turned over and settled with his bare back towards him. The moonlight from the window shimmered over numerous scars on his back. Kiba started to reach out to trace the tiny raised surfaces with his hand, but stopped.

No. Not yet. It's too soon… And with that sad though, a smitten boy drifted off to sleep.

On the second day of their journey, Kiba awoke refreshed as he stretched his arms. Feeling something wet between his legs, his eyes went wide as he looked down. It turned out Akamaru was digging his nose into his crotch. A sigh escaped his mouth as he pushed him away. Only when he pulled his hand back something silky was draped over it. Looking closer at the object, he realized it was a pair of silk lace panties.

"Aiiieee!"

Shino sat up and mumbled a 'good morning to you too' before he saw the object of Kiba's squeal.

"What are you doing with a pair of silk lace undies?" Shino asked as the door opened to reveal a furious Hinata.

"Give. Me. It. Now."

Hinata looked ready to kill. Her eyes were narrowed, she was staring at Kiba as if lasers were about to burst from her eyes and incinerate him.

Kiba gulped as he got up and walked over to his team mate. His eyes screamed 'DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!' He handed her the undergarment and quickly backed away.

Snorting with fury, Hinata left and lammed the door.

Collapsing on the floor, Kiba let out a huge breath of relief. Shino appeared above him. He couldn't help thinking how hot his friend looked when he had just woken up before the person above him repeated his earlier question.

"What were you doing with Hinata's underwear?"

Kiba blushed as he pointed to his dog who was now chasing his tail. Shino raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Your dog stole them," Shino said.

Kiba nodded vigorously as his face got even redder.

"Uh huh…"

Shino shook his head and went about getting dressed. Kiba glared at his 'innocent' dog who just wagged his tail and yipped. Growling, Kiba yanked off his pj's and pulled on regular clothes. _Great. Now he thinks I'm into Hinata! Not good… Stupid dog… What a lovely start I'm off too! _

That's it for this one. Hope ya liked it and review! Makes them come faster. (Pun intended.) Most of them time anyway… .'''


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the plot blah.

I know this chapter may be a bit shorter than usual! Sorries! Or longer… Not sure! XD But I wanted to update and this was all I could write before I get to sleep… Hope y'all like it anyway! D

The next few days passed quickly. Kiba apologized frequently and profusely until Hinata forgave him. Though she seemed a bit reluctant to allow him anywhere near her pack from then on. Shino was completely silent as if someone had sewn his lips shut. Even Kiba's many attempts at conversation didn't work. Or being an idiot.

Kiba settled into a depressed mood. All he could think about was that his best friend (and love) probably thought he liked Hinata now. Agonizing over this one thought wore Kiba out enough to make him fall exhausted into bed each night.

Finally though, on the fifth day, Shino confronted him.

"Do you like Hinata?" That one question had been hanging in the air ever since the underwear incident.

Kiba blinked, confused. "Of course not!" _It's you I like. Duh. _

"Then the underwear…"

"A mistake."

"…Good. We can't have this team become distracted by physical relationships." And with that, Shino kept walking.

This came as a blow to Kiba. What would this mean for him? Would Shino reject him? _Oh no… I think I'm gonna throw up… _Though he didn't throw up, Kiba was a bit queasy throughout the rest of the day.

By nightfall they had entered Stone Country and they were in need of rest. Since they were close to completing their mission, it was best for them to avoid inns and public places.

So they made camp in a small clearing. It was sheltered by trees and a canopy above them. Seeing as they were surrounded by trees on all sides, the trio set up a few minor traps just in case enemy ninja chanced upon them.

"I'll take first watch," Kiba volunteered. He didn't think he could sleep anyway with how fast his mind was racing.

"Th-thanks Kiba-kun." Hinata bowed and crept into her tent.

"I'll come wake you up when it's your turn," Kiba directed his last comment to Shino who nodded in reply.

Walking to the nearest tree, Kiba climbed it and sat down on a branch. His dog joined him shortly, curling up in his lap for a nap. Sighing, Kiba kept his ears and eyes alert while his mind was preoccupied with a certain brown-spiky haired boy.

Kiba was snapped out of his thoughts when a cough from beside him made his turn. Shino had joined Kiba on his ranch and was now apparently watching the stars.

"Is my shift over?" Kiba asked. _I hope I haven't been sitting here that long. _

Shino shook his head. "No… I just couldn't sleep."

Kiba nodded. It was rather romantic… The star, sitting up here with Shino, and the fact there was a mere inch in between them. _This would be the perfect time to admit my feelings… _

"Shino I-" Kiba started to say.

"Yes?" Shino asked when his friend stopped.

"I just wanted to say… you're the best friend a guy could have." _Chicken! _"And well… I don't know what I would do without you." _Well that last part is right on target at least. _

"I feel the same Kiba," Shino replied. "You are one of the first people who accepted me when others viewed me as… odd."

_You have no idea how much I have 'accepted' you Shino. _

Kiba yawned. It turned out he was more tired than he thought. "Would it be okay if I turned in early? I'm bushed."

"Sure. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks," Kiba smiled his toothy grin and as he got up, his hand accidentally brushed against Shino's. Kiba froze and looked up at the now tensed form beside him. Shino looked at him and Kiba blushed as he quickly left. _Man that was close... _

But what he didn't notice was a small tinge of pink was on Shino's face as well.

Well? What you think? 

It's getting a bit more interesting, yeah?

Reviews are love! 3


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No own Naruto nor characters… Kishimoto-sama does… Disclaimer: No own Naruto nor characters… Kishimoto-sama does…

Now that that's out of the way I will continue with my story. Oh and to just notify my readers. If you want have a fave pairing and want it written about or what ever, I would be more than glad to write a oneshot or maybe a mini series! D Any pairing is accepted. Now on with the show! XD

Kiba quickly climbed into his tent and settled down next to a slumbering Akamaru. _That was really close! Man I can't wait till we get this mirror and I can tell Shino. It's all or nothing. I probably won't be able to face him ever again if he rejects me! _And with that thought, Kiba drifted off into a very fitful sleep.

All through the night, Kiba tossed and turned. Images of a sneering Shino haunted him. _You think I could ever love you? You've got to be joking…_ A flash and then Hinata was there hugging Shino. _Didn't you know? We're getting together. _And she kissed the bug boy.

"No!" Kiba jerked awake with that last picture ingrained into the back of his eyelids. "Hinata likes Naruto not Shino you moron." But that didn't comfort him in the least. There was still the possibility Shino would reject him. Actually, going by the odds, Shino probably would reject him. But that can't be helped now. _I've already decided. _

Jerking open his tent door, he was greeted by Hinata with breakfast. She smiled and handed him grilled fish with some rice. As Kiba ate, he looked for any sign of Shino and was surprised to see he wasn't there.

"Shino-kun w-went to scout out the a-area…" Hinata answered his silent question. " H-he should be back soon."

He nodded and resumed consuming his breakfast. But something didn't feel right… What could be wrong?

All of a sudden a kunai came whizzing through the trees and lodged itself in the ground inches from Hinata's leg. An alarmed look on her face, she hesitantly reached for it and untied the note attached. No paperbombs were present so she opened it and read. Violet eyes widened in shock and confusion as she handed it over to Kiba. Taking the note, he read:

**We have your comrade. We know you are searching for the mirror and unless you want your friend to die, we suggest you leave at once.**

**P.S. Watch out for rain.**

_Rain?_ Kiba looked up and his eyebrows shot upwards while his mouth dropped open. _Senbon?! _Before he could react, Hinata was already using her 64 palms defense jutsu to deflect the needles. _Must find Shino!_ Only one thing was lodged in his brain. The urgent need to rescue his love!

Pretty soon, Hinata stood panting as the last weapons fell to the ground.

"Good job Hinata. Now to find Shino."

P.O.V. Swap –Shino-

His eyes fluttered open and he almost gasped. He tried tugging on his bonds that kept him attached to the chair, but to no avail. _Thank Kami my glasses are still on…_ Shino could still move his head so he surveyed his prison.

It appeared to be a dungeon of sorts. Stone walls. Dirt floor. Probably stone beneath it. No chance of getting out that way. Another look revealed a door with bars in the hole that served as a window. Probably wood reinforced with steel and chakra. This was getting to look more dismal by the second seeing as he hadn't even freed himself yet.

A yank confirmed what he already suspected. The rope was threaded with binding chakra. When he tried to use his bugs he found they died before they could even get close to the ties.

"It won't work."

A voice came from beyond the confines of his cell.

"There is a special insecticide in the air that will only harm your insects when they leave your body. They do no harm to the human anatomy I assure you, we wouldn't want to damage that body of yours…" A chuckle sounded from behind the door.

"What do you want with me?" Shino was glad to hear he was able to stay calm and collected.

"Oh it's not what I want… Oh no…" The door creaked open. "Rather it's what Sasuke want's."

The lean form of Kabuto entered and pushed up his glasses. A smirk played across his lips.

Sasuke! Uchiha left the village to persue power… Orochimaru's power. _He will never get what he wants from me. _

"Ah I can tell you are going to resist. It will do you no good. He will get his way in the end. Lord Orochimaru will keep his vessel satisfied."

Wait that voice… Where had he heard that voice before? Shino's eyes squeezed shut as he remembered a white haired boy with glasses… The Chunnin Exams! Kabuto.

"Traitor."

A cold laugh bounced of the stone walls, resonating and mocking Shino.

"Why of course Shino. I was told you were an astute individual…" Kabuto walked up to Shino and bent down so they were face to face. " I am not sure what Sasuke has planned for you but I wouldn't get your hopes up about being rescued. They are a couple of pincushions by now." Kabuto idly inspected his finger nails, not at all concerned for the two genin.

No! They are alive… I would know if they weren't. Though a shadow of a doubt did pass over his mind.

_Please be alright guys! Please be alright… Kiba…_

Well there's a bit of angst! All good love stories have a kidnapping! XD Anywho reviews make me type faster! Until next time. poof


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters. I do own this story and plot though! That must be something worth while…yeah? Well enough this. Really don't have much more to say… Oh! My internet has been off for around a week due to malfunctioning. I hope you all understand! D

"Akamaru?"

A small white dog with brown ears sniffed the ground.

"Yip!"

"Good job boy!" Kiba praised his companion and smiled at Hinata. "Don't worry. He has the scent of Shino and his bugs!"

"That's good K-kiba-kun," Hinata said. She was doing her best to be calm but she as really worried about this. The note said they were being watched. Was it true? Or a bluff to try and scare them off? Well they didn't know how determined Kiba got. Especially when it came to Shino. Suddenly a thought sprang from her speculation. _Hmmm… I wonder why that is?_

The two ninja and the dog followed Shino's scent until it tapered off by a stream. Akamaru sniffed up and down the bed of the waterway. It looked like he was confused. As if he couldn't make up his mind which way to go. Upstream? Downstream? Crossover? It turns out there are limits to a dog's nose. Even a ninja dog.

"Dammit!" Kiba growled. "No! I can't give up? Even if I die." With a sigh, he knelt and scratched Akamaru's ears. "Good job boy."

Akamaru wagged his tail once, but could feel how frustrated his master was.

"Do you want m-me to search for any chakra traces?" Hinata tentatively asked. It was a relatively new technique and not always accurate but anything was worth trying.

"That'd be awesome Hinata." Kiba gave her a grateful smile. _She's really a great friend. She wants to find him as much as I do. _

Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan. After scouting around for a few minutes, she lead them though still more forest. It was getting dark. Even though hey all wanted to continue t he search, they realized that they needed to rest. Dragging out sleeping bags the three ninja began to sleep.

P.O.V. Swap Shino

"Well well well."

_I know that voice…_ Shino struggled to wake up from his nap. He didn't know what time it was. No window hinted at a sunrise or sunset.

A chuckle brought Shino back to the present situation.

"Are you being treated well Shino-kun?"

Finally he opened his eyes and was face to face with non other than the reigning bastard of emo.

Shino chose not to answer and remained silent.

"Tsk tsk. That will never do. You will address me as Sasuke-kun."

"Never."

"Awww you break my heart," Sasuke said with mock hurt. "You will if you want your friends to remain alive."

Ice seeped into Shino's veins. _Were they caught, too? No, I doubt that. It seems he only wants me. What for?_

He needn't wait long for the answer.

"Seeing as it seems you are completely oblivious to my reasons for taking you, I shall enlighten you." A devious smirk followed. "You are to be my toy."

"Toy?"

"Yes." But again seeing Shino had no idea what he meant, Sasuke elaborated. "My sex toy."

Shino went still. "Why would you want me? I'm sure there are plenty of goons here that would gladly comply." Now he was truly glad for his emotionless voice because otherwise he was sure it would have betrayed him by trembling.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes there are, but I do not want them. They are not as…" He paused and his gaze wandered over Shino's lean form. Shino shuddered. "Intriguing as you are. Your static attitude makes me want to break it. Break you."

"You won't. I will not allow a single groan pass my lips," Shino stated.

"I'll take the as a challenge then. Until next time, love. And then it shall be much more interesting."

Sasuke turned and left the room.

_This is just lovely. Sasuke is going to rape me next time he comes and as long as this rope is binding me I won't be able to fight back! Oh Kiba, where are you?_

Knowing he should be wide awake and alert when Sasuke returned, Shino let unconsciousness wash over and at last blissful, empty sleep overcame him.

Here it is! Hope you like! Reviews are love and make my fingers write faster. XD

I've been getting a few complaints about how short these chapters are. To all of those who did, I am sorry! Dx I am just too lazy to type more. But I do try to get them out on as soon as I finish them.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Me no own

Disclaimer: Me no own. Unfortunately. If it was mine… Let's just say there would be VERY GRAPHIC SEX IN EVERY EPISODE!!

Now that I've gotten that out of my system on the story goes! Oh and if anyone asks… I'm doing my English homework. . .

When Kiba awoke, he stole a glance around him. Hinata and Akamaru were sleeping. He couldn't detect any unfamiliar chakra either. Feeling safe, he climbed out of his cushy cocoon and went about the business of waking his friends. Hinata woke right away and reached for her weapon pouch before she realized it was Kiba who shook her. A small smile appeared but vanished just as quickly. Akamaru woke up after a nudge to his side and licked Kiba's face. The roguish ninja grin that was Kiba's trademark followed.

After they had packed away the little they had used they scarffed down revolting protein bars but the dried fruit wasn't that bad. Fresh food would have been better but they couldn't make a fire. It would reveal them too easily.

Hinata kept following Shino's chakra trail for about five hours until a frown marred her face.

"What is it?" Kiba asked, concerned. He was worried if she had seen a ninja following them.

"I'm not sure.." Hinata closed her eyes and extended her Byukugan's range. What she found didn't make the frown disappear, in fact, it deepened. "I'm afraid to say we are being tailed and we are so close to Shino's prison."

At the mention of 'tailed', Kiba gave Akamaru a signal that told him to check it out. The small furry ninja set off behind them and didn't return for twenty minutes. By then, Kiba had gotten a little antsy and Akamaru appeared to tell him the news. The trio kept walking as Akamaru described the enemy.

White hair, glasses, purple outfit. Kiba knew that sounded familiar. It was as if he'd known the person described above but it had been brief… Wait!

"Kabuto," Kiba whispered.

"Who?" Hinata asked.

"The one guy with white hair in a ponytail, glasses, and a purple getup. He was in the Chunnin Exams."

"I remember him." Hinata agreed. Her stutter was gone seeing as she was devoting all her energy to this mission. "As I recall I didn't like him."

"Yeah. I got bad vibes off him, too," Kiba muttered. This wasn't good. "Want to try and confuse him?"

Hinata nodded. It was worth a shot anyway. Each quickly made clones of themselves and rushed onwards as the replicas took the original route to the hideout. The real three were sidetracking which took more time but hopefully their enemy would be fooled, if only for a few precious minutes.

The trees started to thin and a small clearing in the woods made them pause. There was safety in the trees and once they left there was no telling what could happen… A determined brown gaze met a wary violet one then the trio stepped into the clearing.

P.O.V. Swap Shino

The smell of food roused Shino from his uneasy slumber. When he fully regained control of his senses he was welcomed by the sight of a bowl of beef stew and a mug of sake. Chilled of course. _What did I do to deserve this? Or rather… _

A flash of raven hair made him focus on the bearer of the nourishment.

_What am I going to have to do. _

"Good morning my sweet," Sasuke purred as he held the tray of food. "I'm guessing you haven't eaten for a while."

A growl of hunger betrayed Shino. He was, in fact, ravenous. He wasn't sure when he had last eaten, but it felt like an eternity.

A smug grin accompanied the growl and Sasuke had an 'I've-won' look on his face.

"Well all you've got to do is have sex with me, without trying to escape, to get it. Even if you did try to run I've places many guards outside so you would have no chance of getting away anyway."

"Never," Shino spit out. It was all he could do to not let the hunger show. Or the disgust.

Black eyes flashed dangerously.

"You will have sex with me Shino. That or you starve. And I'm sure Kiba wouldn't want that," Sasuke faked a sigh of sadness.

"How did you-"

"Know?" Sauske rolled his eyes and plastered on as adoring puppy expression. "Oh Shino, can you train with me? Wanna go get something to eat? I'm 'killing' you bug boy!" All this was said with a high pitched voice. "It wasn't hard for me to see he loved you. Maybe for others… But not me."

_Had Kiba really liked me that long? Loved me even? _

"So as I see it you have two options. Sex with me or starvation. I know I could just make you do it against your will, but it wouldn't be as much fun. I want you to moan, beg, and scream my name until you throat is raw."

Shino shuddered, disgusted, and longed to inch away. But he didn't. He hated himself for being weak, but he knew he needed food. His body couldn't withstand not eating any longer, plus he had thousands of bugs to feed, too. He was ashamed about his decision but there was nothing else he could do.

The captive Aburame drew in a shaky breath and gave his answer.

"I'll do it."

Nice little cliffhanger huh? Sorry about the longer wait. Prom is coming soon so yeah… It's been really hectic. Happy Reading!

Reviews are love!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Me no own

Disclaimer: Me no own. Only this plot.

. No words of wisdom except I am so sorry this chapter took so long! Dx I was so busy with family and school. Gah. But yeah here it is! I hope y'all like it.

Nothing happened.

No booby traps were set off. No thugs came after them. It was too good to be true.

Apparently Hinata thought so, too.

"This isn't right," Hinata said as she scanned her surroundings. She could clearly see the entrance with traces of Shino's chakra along with a few of his bugs, though they were dead.

"We've arrived at the perfect moment!" Kiba said. He was smiling and had obviously not heard what Hinata said. "They are probably off chasing our clones. We're coming Shino!"

And with that, Kiba walked up to the entrance, a door 'hidden' in the side of a small hill, and opened it. Gesturing to Hinata and Akamaru, he entered.

Hinata sighed, along with Akamaru and stealthily followed the enamored boy.

Once they entered, they clearly saw that they were in a tunnel. Well 'see' isn't exactly the word because it was dark. More like 'felt'. There was no breeze ad when they put their hands out they touched walls made of stone. _This isn't good_, Hinata thought. _What if they were caught? Which seemed possible. _

Kiba was nearly out of his mind with joy. Soon he would have Shino by his side and then they would find that mirror. Shino would be able to see his feelings once and for all. _So much for romancing_, he thought wryly. To be honest he hadn't had the opportunity. But none of that mattered, only that soon he would have his love back.

Just then he felt a kunai press against his jugular and everything went black.

P.O.V. –Shino–

Being alone once again, Shino tried to prepare himself for what he had doomed himself to. In a few minutes Sasuke would take his virginity – _Is that what it is? I mean I'm not a girl and all… Do guys even 'lose' their virginity?_ – and most likely he wouldn't be able to sit for a long time. Definitely longer than a week, judging by the look Sasuke had given him as he had left to get a few 'things'. _Oh Kami Kiba! I hope you will forgive me for this… _

"Ready?" Sasuke asked as he walked in with a bag. It rattled faintly.

Shino gave a curt nod. He was determined to not say a word or make a single sound until this ordeal was over.

"Lost your voice, huh?" Sasuke smirked. "I'll soon remedy that." He opened the bag and pulled out some shackles. A bed had been moved in and he attached the restraints to the bed posts near the top. "No need for leg shackles I hope? It would inhibit my ability to 'dig' deeper."

Behind his sunglasses, Shino closed his eyes. If only it was Kiba instead of Sasuke. Then I might get pleasure out of this. Even if it would be a little kinky… The sound of his hands being unbound jolted him out of his thoughts. Rubbing his wrists, he stood up a little shakily.

He moved a bit to get circulation going after being strapped down for days.

"Now undress." When Shino made no move to do so, Sasuke frowned. "I will if you won't." Now that made Shino yank off his clothes as fast as he could.

Maybe it'll be over faster if I think of Kiba instead of him.

Sasuke let his eyes roam all over the pale skin, his eyes stopping on Shino's ass. "On the bed."

Shino did so without looking at him and waited as the shackles were strapped to his wrists. "My glasses?" To be honest, he wasn't sure why Sasuke hadn't ripped them off by now. That's why he even opened his mouth.

Sasuke shrugged. " Keep them on. It's only your sounds I want to hear. I don't care about your eyes." He sneered at the thought of being so softhearted and caring. What did it matter to him to see the fear and disgust in his eyes? Nothing. Only sex was what he wanted. He shed his clothing and joined Shino on the bed. "Now what do you say we get started?" Not even waiting for a reply, Sasuke bit down hard on Shino's shoulder almost to the point of drawing blood. But he didn't want him to bleed, yet.

Shino had to bite his lips as the pain from the bite throbbed up and down his arm.

_Think of Kiba! _

His mind sought solace in thinking of his secret love. He had known Kiba to be different when he'd dressed as a bug spray that one Halloween long ago. Though outward he had appeared bored with the charade; inside he had smiled and laughed at his antics. Back then they'd been nothing more than team mates. But now… thinking back to that day not so long ago (actually only a few days ago but whatever) when he had got into the bed he and Kiba usually shared on missions as a team if three. Shino had decided to climb in with only his boxers on and had been pleased to see Kiba's mildly shocked, but pleased expression. He'd known for sure Kiba liked him at least. If the way Kiba had almost touched him meant anything. Which it obviously did. But looking back he also realized what he'd said about the underwear incident might have seemed harsh. Since he'd said something like a relationship would ruin the team when he had in fact been jealous. Extremely.

Suddenly he was pulled away from his thoughts as he felt a hand roughly stroke him. Seeing as he had been thinking about Kiba, he naturally grew and hardened in Sasuke's hand. Shino still hadn't made a sound so far, but when he got a reaction, he grunted with approval. He thought Shino was turned on by him, which wasn't the truth.

"Like what I'm doing bitch?" Sasuke sneered.

Shino's mouth stayed as straight a line as it had when he'd been bitten.

"I'll teach ya to ignore me!" Sasuke yelled and with no warning, he slammed into Shino's unprepared, virgin entrance.

Momentarily stunned, Shino's mouth opened as the searing pain and the ripping of him internally brought at last a scream. Then desperately, he shut his mouth while trying to keep more sounds from passing his lips. Meanwhile, his tongue was almost bitten in half from the effort.

Sasuke pulled out and slammed back in roughly, not caring for anything but his own release. He managed to hit Shino's prostate and that helped some with the pain, but not much. But when Sasuke kept ramming into his prostate dead on a few more times, he came and tightened around Sasuke which pulled the Uchiha over the edge. Shino felt the hot sticky seed inside him and he tried to hold back the urge to retch.

Sasuke pulled out panting, enjoying the sight of bloody semen oozing out of Shino's abused ass.

"Let's do this again shall we?" Sasuke smirked, got up off the bed and simply left the room as he said, "Oh and the food will be brought as soon as Kabuto cleans you up."

Shino laid there feeling dirty and his ass hurt so much but when the tears came they were from shame and not pain.

Please don't hate me my love… Kiba…

And with that he clasped into an exhausted sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Me no own

Disclaimer: Me no own. Obviously.

Sorry about the long wait everyone! .''' Last week was the final days of my junior year. I'm a senior now! WOOT! throws everyone muffins I'm so glad school's over for now. More sleep! More food! More video games! XD Everyone agree? But anyway, on with this chapter!

_Why do I feel so bad?_

Kiba opened his eyes and winced. His head felt like a bunch of cute little dwarves had mined for gold in there. He was parched and it also felt like his limbs had been removed but when he looked down, he saw that they were firmly attached. But they were bound tightly to against his body.

He looked around (_Damn! Even my eye muscles hurt…_) he was met with the sight of Akamaru and Hinata trussed up like Thanksgiving turkeys. Only without the stuffing.

_If we look like this… What does Shino look like? _

Choosing not to dwell on that scary thought, Kiba set to work on finding a way out of his bindings. Wiggling did no good; neither did stretching. If anything, the bonds felt tighter.

_Well isn't this a shitty scenario. _

"Ugh," Hinata groaned as she came to. "Wuh-where are we?" She sounded groggy, as if she'd woken up with a huge hangover. "Owwwww…"

"Welcome to my world," Kiba coughed out seeing as his tongue felt like sandpaper.

A whimper told Kiba Akamaru had woken up.

"What now?" Hinata asked.

"We get out of this."

Next came the sound of rope being sliced.

P.O.V. Swap – Shino –

The few hours after were very quiet. Being carried and put in the bathtub awakened every painful area but the hot water soothed them. Shino didn't say a word all through the bath, nor did he know who was bathing him. Not like he cared anyway. He was dressed and carried back to his room seeing as the water had helped him fall into a healing sleep.

When he awoke, Shino found himself dressed in his, now clean, clothes. He was glad to be own clothes. But he knew he had to get out. Now.

Shino sat up and looked around. He had been laying on the bed where… where Sasuke raped him. Though the bed clothes were now clean. Moving his head to the left, he hissed as the bite Sasuke had left throbbed.

_At least that will fade. Unlike my shame._

Sighing and mentally shaking himself, he got up and saw a brightly wrapped package. The red ribbon seemed to mock him about his earlier ordeal. Gingerly he picked it up and read the note attached.

A present for my sweet koi.

Aishiteru, Sasuke

Shino snorted at Sasuke's arrogant words. They were surely meant to mock him as well.

_Might as well see what he gave me._

As he ripped the paper off and unraveled the ribbon, his eyes widened behind his glasses as he saw what the present was. It was the mirror. True to it's description, it was very plain. A small round mirror in a white frame. Pretty much what you see in a cosmetic compact. But as he gazed into the glassy surface, he didn't see his reflection. He saw Kiba. His Kiba. And he was smiling that cocky grin of his.

Shino almost broke down right there. This mission had helped him realize just how much Kiba had come to mean to him. As a friend and something more…

As a lover.

Quickly, Shino pulled himself together and stuck the mirror in his pocket. He stood up and wiped away the few tears that had escaped.

"Okay. Now to find the others." But as he walked to the door, Shino paused. It was something he remembered as he had been carried back to the room.

"Don't worry Shino dear. You'll soon see your friends."

Those words and Sasuke's face looming over him before he had succumbed to the darkness shocked Shino out of his current stupor. He went into stealth mode as those words processed.

His friends were here. Captured.

_They must have come after me. Hinata must have used her new jutsu. And it had worked. But they had been caught in the process._

_More like Kiba rushed in without thinking it through._

Smiling at that thought, Shino shook his head. Then his smile turned into a frown. He had to save his friends. He tried the door and was surprised when he found it unlocked. Wary of this being so easy, he found the corridor empty also. Shino wasn't sure why there were no guards at his door.

Walking down the tunnel, he sent bugs to find his team while he walked through the endless maze for an hour. Why he hadn't been stopped made him cautious. Suddenly a lone bug returned with the information he needed. He let it lead him to where his friends were being held and was relieved when he found them unharmed. The looked as if they were plotting something but then Kiba turned and their eyes met.

Shino worked a particularly complex bit of lock picking and the door opened. He walked into the room and Kiba stood up. Their arms opened and they clung to each other tightly just as they had when watching horror movies.

"Um, excuse me for interrupting," Hinata coughed. "Shouldn't we be getting out of here?"

Both of them turned their attention to Hinata and their arms dropped.

"You're right, Hinata," Kiba said. "Later Shino.:

Shino nodded.

Akamaru yipped.

"Now to get out." Hinata walked out the door and her friends followed.

Again sorry for the long wait. I sure hope this was a good chapter seeing as I did it last night while watching Naruto. XD SHINO IS UBER SEXY!!

Reviews are love!


	11. Author Note

Oh and to let you all know… Oh and to let you all know…

I'm getting my wisdom teeth out on Tuesday.

is dreading the moment

And I'm going to be medicated (obviously ) so I can't be sure how the next few chapters will go. If there will be anymore updates for the next couple weeks that is.

So just warning you so you don't form an angry mob and hunt me down like Frankestein's monster, okay?

Feel free to flame me. I understand how frustrating it can be to hear this kind of thing. But at least I'm giving you guys a warning.

And that's about it…

Toodles!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Me now own

Disclaimer: Me now own. Happy now Kishimoto-sama?

Yeah yeah. I know it has taken pretty much forever for me to get this chapter out but I also had another medical problem appear. And believe me it isn't fun… Ouchie it be actually. Anywho, enough about me! I probably get this show on the road shouldn't I? And I plan on updating my Red Meets Green story in a few days. Just so you know.

It can't be this easy… Kiba couldn't help but think as they met no resistance as they walked the corridors. So far nobody had tried to restrain them. Their only problem it seemed was that they had the obstacle of this maze like hide out. "Akamaru? Try to sniff out the scent of any unfamiliar chakra." Akamaru nodded and did as his master requested. After a full minute of searching for a scent he could find none and notified Kiba.

"So no scent huh… It looks like they have flown the coop."

_They left because we know they were here… At least I do. _Shino was soon thinking of a way out of here. His bugs might do the trick but he would need help.

"Hinata." Shino turned towards her. "Could you use your chakra tracking technique along with my bugs to find your earlier chakra trails? They wouldn't have faded completely yet."

"Good plan Shino-kun," Hinata smiled. "It should work."

Hinata set to work searching for them as Shino's bugs assisted when they were needed.

Meanwhile Kiba and Shino were looking at each other with such intensity that it was as if they would suddenly burst into flame. Well, either that or a full-on make out session.

"Got it. Follow me," Hinata commanded softly and began walking in the direction of the exit.

Seeing as there wasn't much room in the tunnel, they all had to walk single file. Hinata led while Kiba and Shino came next. Akamaru kept a look out behind them.

They trudged up and down those damned ongoing holes until Hinata stopped and the others jerked to a stop also.

"We have arrived." She pointed to the exact door she and Kiba had entered about twenty four hours ago.

"Well then let's get going!" Kiba cheered and ran ahead. He opened the door and stopped short. On the grass in front of them there was an envelope. Written on the front was Shino's name. Shino, Hinata, and Akamaru had joined him on the threshold of the outside world and they all looked at the envelope.

Shino bent down, carefully picked it up ad opened it to reveal a note.

You are free to leave seeing as I got what I wanted from you. I've no interest in a disobedient bitch.

There was no signature, but Shino knew instantly who had written those words. Sasuke.

The vulgar act of rape Sasuke had inflicted on him came back tenfold ad Shino crumpled.

"Shino! Shino!" Kiba cried and hurried to catch his team mate ad love. "Are you alright?! What happened??"

Shino shuddered as he was lost in a vivid flashback. Sasuke's hand stroking. His teeth biting. His cock penetrating him and tearing him apart inside.

Hinata's eyed went wide and she hastily tried to think of a solution. _He seems to be undergoing shock of some kind… But from what? _"I think we need to get him to shelter of some kind. What ever they did to him must have been tramatic… And that note must have triggered this episode." Her voice was strong and broke no arguing.

Kiba nodded and picked Shino up, carrying him bridal style. "I'll follow."

Hinata nodded and jumped into the trees.

Shino had gripped the note in his hand hard until it was crumpled into a ball inn his tightly fisted hand. He snuggled closer to the familiar and comforting scent of musk with a slight hint of dog. Still trapped in a waking nightmare his hands clutched Kiba's jacket desperately.

Kiba glanced down at Shino's movement and grew more concerned. _What did they do to you Shino?" _

The team kept searching for suitable shelter until they came to the clearing they had used where all this had begun.

"M-maybe we sh-should move on," Hinata suggested. She was a little spooked about the ordeal they had gone through before.

"I think you're right," Kiba agreed.

"If we keep at it we can reach the village where we stayed before midnight."

"Sounds good."

Shino had lapsed into a light slumber though he did whimper once or twice.

They ran at their fastest pace until they had to slow down. Just when they thought they wouldn't make it, Akamaru barked. Lights could be seen ahead.

"Almost there Shino. Just hold on for me," Kiba said and stroked his friend's hair comfortingly.

As they arrived on the edge of the town once again, it was extremely busy. Most of the people out were people looking for a great time or already having one. That being said, the girl, two boys, and dog scouted out a place to spend the night. Many were full, including the one they had spent the night previously. But eventually they managed to find a couple decent rooms at a reasonable price. It was very late when the four finally settled down for the night.

As before, Hinata and Akamaru took one room leaving the other for Shino and Kiba to share.

Taking great care to not disturb Shino, Kiba undressed him down to his boxers. Kiba laid him in the bed and did the same with his clothes. He climbed in bed beside Shino.

"Kiba…?" Came the quiet voice of Shino.

"I'm here. You can go to sleep."

"M'kay…" Shino mummered and snuggled up against the warm body next to him. Kiba's eyes widened a bit but they softened. Hesitantly, he placed an arm around the other's waist and let his chin rest on Shino's shoulder. The two drifted off into a pleasant nightmare-free night.

Hope you all liked this chapter. I know it's a bit short and no lovin' yet but there will be soon! Just look at how close they are! xD

Remember reviews are love and they make me happy. So please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: No tengo

Disclaimer: No tengo.

Okay! I am now back from vacation at my Aunt and Uncle's! . Which is good for all you readers. Not so good for me. It means no more highspeed internet!! Dx And I have school in about three weeks… :sniff: Yeah. It's a bummer. But to make it up to all you fans I made this one a lemon chapter! Yay! So hope you like it and onwards!

AngstLemonAngstLemon

The morning greeted them, bright and sunny.

Hinata and Akamaru had gone shopping for breakfast. The stores had a fantastic variety of food so she felt that a little indulgence was in order. Besides they all deserved a good meal after everything that had happened. So Hinata bought the ingredients for a meal. After she had arrived back at their lodging, she set to work making it. When Hinata had finished, she made plates for Kiba and Shino.

_I wouldn't be surprised if they were still asleep._

And when she opened the door Hinata discovered she was right. But they were in a rather interesting position. Her face turned red and she left he plates. Hinata closed the door and sighed. "Man that was close…"

Kiba's nose twitched. He sniffed the air and when he opened his eyes, the most wonderful smell wafted over him. He was about to move when Shino's body shifted, still pressed against his chest. Finally he noticed he had an erection since the food had distracted him. Plus Shino was brushing it.

The friction tempted him to rub against Shino and he was about to do just that but he groaned.

"Awake now are we?" Shino asked smirking.

Kiba growled. "You could have just prodded me awake without molesting me."

"And what fun would that be?" The Aburame clan turned over so they were face to face and he forced his leg in-between Kiba's.

"What are you doing?" Kiba wasn't sure if this was a good idea. Hinata was right next door and if she heard them… And was Shino even sure he wanted this?

"I'm relieving you of your problem," Shino stated.

"I could do that myself. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean I don't even know what happened in there…" Kiba explained, his voice trailing off.

Shino went still and Kia put his arms around him.

"Sasuke was the one who kidnapped me," Shino whispered. "And he raped me."

The arms round him tightened their hold as a sharp inhalation of breath came from about him. "Are you okay?"

"Of course not," Shino said, his voice deadened. "But you can help me."

"How?"

"By making me forget."

Kiba sighed. "But what if you regret it later." _I don't think I could take it if you did._

"Maybe this will convince you."

Shino unwound Kiba's hold on him and left the bed. Searching, he pushed clothes out of his way until he found his pants. The mirror was still there.

Kiba got up and went over to where Shino was. He saw the mirror. "Is that it?"

Shino shook his head in agreement and gazed into it. "Look." And when Kiba took the offered object, a strangled groan passed his lips. His face was in the mirror. As if it was a picture frame instead of just a smooth glassy surface.

He waited until it cleared and then gave it back. Shino could see his own face in it's silvery depths.

"I guess that settles it," Shino struggled to keep a calm face, but it was hard with Kiba looking at him. A look of raw lust held Kiiba's face.

"Shino…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

And then suddenly, Kiba pulled Shino forwards to plundered his lips. When a warm, slick appendage licked, asking for entrance he granted it. Flicking his own tongue over it, Shino rubbed it. Their tongue danced and caressed each other ut they had to break for air.

"Bed?"

"Hell yeah," Kiba growled. Leading Shino to the bed, he pushed him down and crawled on top.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you, love." Kiba nibbled on Shino's earlobe as he whispered into his ear. Licking from his lobe to his collarbone, he began to suck and bite until Kiba made a satisfactory mark. Shino punctured each one with a throaty one. "Mine," Kiba purred into Shino's neck.

"Yours," Shino agreed.

Grinning, Kiba tailed his tongue down to his partner's navel and drew lazy circles around it. Shino groaned and bucked in an effort for him to get to the point. Chuckling, Kiba pulled the boxers down with his teeth, scraping the other's erect member in the process. A hissing came form above Kiba's head. Once the offending piece of clothing was out of the way, the Inuzuka kissed his way back up and stopped by pressing an open mouthed kiss to Shino's inner thigh. Then he moved away to rid himself of his own boxers.

Both were panting and a thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies. But they were far from over.

Kiba moved to straddle his lover's hips and grasped both their cocks in his hand. They voiced a groan in unison. After an experimental tug, Kiba pumped them faster and faster, the feeling was incredibly erotic of rigid flesh rubbing together. All too soon both reached their peak, letting out white ribbons of cum. Shino moaned while Kiba let out a growl upon his completion.

"This will have to do." Kiba tried to catch his breath while he gathered their semen in his hand to use as lube. He tenderly kissed Shino. "This will hurt."

"I know," Shino spat out, his voice bitter before sighing. Then he removed his glasses. Wondrous hazel depths stared into Kiba's brown orbs. "Only you can see my eyes. Sasuke never did ut this is only for you."

Kiba quickly took in air as he gazed into them. "You are beautiful you know?"

Shino smiled. "Now could you get on with it?" His eyes closed.

"Eager aren't we?" Kiba laughing and pushed one finger coated in semen into Shino's ass. The muscles clenched around him before relaxing. Pumping it in and out, he prepared the way for the second. Soon three fingers were inside Shino. The bug wielder was trying to hold back his tears but a few escaped until Kiba licked them up. And with one more stretch, Shino's eyes popped open and he whimpered.

"Kiba!"

"Found it."

Slicking his hard member in semen, he slowly slid into the hot, tight furnace of Shino's body.

"Ahhh!"

"Shhh. It's alright love," Kiba said and set a lazy pace for a few thrusts. Shino jerked and he member became harder.

"There. Again!"

"As you command oh master." Kiba sped up hitting Shino's prostate dead on with each thrust. Shino wound his legs around Kiba's waist to bring him deeper. Sweat poured off them.

A pressure was building in them both and they knew neither could hold out much longer. Bringing his hand up to stroke Shino in time with his thrusts, Kiba pushed him over the edge howling his name. Shino clamped his teeth down on Kiba's shoulder as he clenched around his cock and the mixture of pain and pleasure shoved him over the edge as well.

Breathing hard, Kiba pulled out and Shino winced. Then he placed chaste kiss on his lover's lips before looking over at the long forgotten meal.

"Oops…" Kiba said and sweatdropped.

"Whatever. Need sleep." Shino yawned and cuddled with Kiba as he drifted off.

Kiba soon followed suit and the pair slept.

YumYumYum

Was it good?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Me no ownie Naruto. Period.

I know its been FOREVER since I've updated and I am VERY sorry for that! But here is the next chapter! You should love me for that. Really you should. LoL. So yeah anyway. I think this story is almost over. I don't know exactly how many more chapters there will be to "Challenge of a Lifetime" but it won't be more than one or two. Thanks everyone for reviewing and staying with me through this story! :cries:

I may consider writing a sequel to this if enough people ask so review and tell me your thoughts!

OhmigodOhmigodOhmigod

THUD!

That was the sound the pair woke up to the next day. The day after they had confessed their feelings. The day they made love.

And they had woken to the sound of Hinata fainting and hitting the floor.

"Where's the cannon?" Shino asked drowsily sitting up, the sheet falling off his bare chest.

"Duck and cover!" Kiba half-yawned, half-shouted and tumbled off the bed in an effort to get to 'safety.'

Akamaru sneezed and lay down as if to say _What morons._

Once the two had awaken fully, and Kiba had untangled himself from the sheet that had followed him off the bed, they saw the sprawled form of Hinata gracing their doorway.

"Hinata!" They both said and went over to shake her into consciousness.

Her eyes opened and when she saw them, naked and splattered in dried semen by the way, her face went red and she was out. Again.

"Why did she…" Shino had stopped talking when one look at his body and Kiba's explained why she was fainting.

"Oops." Kiba chuckled and picked up their limp team mate, careful to not let his body touch her's. Gently, he placed her in her bad since Shino had opened a door that connected their rooms without them having to go out into the hallway and have…. Awkward questions asked.

"Let's get showered," Kiba suggested and soon both of them were in the shower which led to a brief make out session before the cleaning began.

It took them around an hour to get clean due to… mishaps in the shower so when Shino and Kiba stumbled out to their room, it was nearly dark. Clothes were pulled on and the bed was stripped and made with linens from the cupboard in the bathroom.

"Let's check on Hinata." Shino entered her room by way of the conjoining door to find Hinata sitting up in bed, petting Akamaru. She looked up at her friends, blushed, and looked down at the dog.

"So… you two are getting married?"

That question, asked with no stutters or hesitation, made them both pause. Their eyes met and… the unexpected happened.

Shino got down on one knee. "I suppose."

Kiba;s eye were wide as he watched Shino and his jaw dropped open. "B-but I'm supposed to-!"

"Will you marry me Kiba?" The question left Shino's mouth and was met with excited yipping from Akamaru, sputtering from Kiba, and Hinata's quiet laughter.

Shino's eyebrow raised. "Well?"

"Even though this means I'm wearing a dress, yeah." Kiba tackled Shino to the ground and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Do I get to plan the wedding?" Hinata asked, her tone abit unsure. "I really would like to."

Kiba grinned and hugged her. "'Course you can! Just don't go putting me in pink."

"No, white dress it will be. White looks good on everyone." Hinata smiled and returned the hug. "Though Shino gets a green tuxedo. It's like his signature color."

Shino laughed and joined the hug. "I guess you're right. I never wear anything else. Except brown."

She frowned. "Brown, tuxedo, and you don't go together."

All of them decided to stay one more night. After they went out to eat.

"I'm starving!" Kiba complained. "I haven't eaten in a while."

"And whose fault it that?" Hinata asked. "I found that try of untouched food this morning…just before I saw you two…like you were."

"Sorry about that." Shino apologized. "It had been a rough day."

Hinata nodded. "I am very glad you two are getting married. You both just fit together. But doesn't Kiba need an engagement ring?"

"You don't have to," Kiba blushed, not used to this kind of attention.

"No," Shino shook his head. "Hinata is right."

Just then they saw a small stand that sold hand-crafted jewelry.

"This is perfect." Hinata dragged them over. She was more outgoing now it seemed that she was in charge of something for a change.

"What are you looking for? I may be able to find the right trinket." The woman who ran the stand smiled.

"I am looking for an engagement ring for my fiancé," Shino said pulling Kiba to his side. Kiba went a bit pink but stayed there.

"Ah! I know just the thing." She took out a plain silver band that had an eternity sign engraved all around the ring.

She held it out for Kiba to take, which he did and placed it on his left ring finger. "I love it," he whispered.

"I'll take it." Shino paid her and they set off for a restaurant.

The meal was pleasant enough. Not many people were around so it was a relatively private and quiet evening. Hinata began planning the wedding as soon as she sat down, only stoping to ask for paper and pen to write down her ideas. Kiba clutched Shino's hand and couldn't help but glance at the ring that now showed how committed they were to each other. He still grumbled about how he should have proposed since he was the dominant one. Shino's response to that remark was a cocked eyebrow and "We'll see."

Before Kiba could retort, Hinata hurriedly reeled Kiba into the planning seeing as he was going to be the 'wife' in the ceremony. It turned out though that Kiba had a talent for color schemes and a knack for knowing if something wouldn't fit into the picture. Everyone agreed it should be a fall wedding which would give them just enough time to make the arrangements since it was June. The whole thing would be small, just family and close friends.

Used sheets of paper littered the table and by the time their meal was finished, it looked as if the whole affair was as good as done.

"I'm glad you wanted to do this because it looks like it is going to be beautiful," Shino said, smiling.

Hinata gathered the loose papers together and placed them in a pocket. "Thanks Shino-kun. I'm actually excited about doing this. I'll do everything possible to make you wedding the best Konoha has seen in years."

"Remember this is going to be small though," Kiba reminded her.

"Yes, of course… But you didn't say I couldn't catalog it!" Hinata chuckled and led them from the restaurant after Shino paid the bill.

On the way back to their rooms, Shino and Kiba walked hand in hand. Hinata watched her friends and a small smile drifted across her lips

_They deserve a happy ending after all this._

Upon arriving at their hotel, the three said their goodnights and crawled into bed.

Though one though kept Shino and Kiba awake.

_What will our parents think? _

OhmigodOhmigodOhmigod

I feel so much better getting a chapter out. Reviews are love!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: No ownie.

Yo! How's life going for all my readers? I sure hope it's going good since my year is gonna be crap. Senior year is really sucking it up since I have to do two Senior Projects. Which, by the way, determine whether I pass or fail. Plus there is a lot of work involved and as you know I am very lazy. Lethargic even. Due to so much work piling up on me I have not been able to update my original stories until now. Those who are reading my latest stories 'Gaaraomeo and JuLeeet' and 'Revelations of Two Souls' I have been posting for them since there is another person to work with. Writing by myself can be a very slow process. Anyway, since I seem to be rambling I'll get to the part you actually want to read.

HotHotHotHot

Morning came and awakened them out of a comfortable slumber. Drowsy, Kiba yawned and stretched. A popping noise came from sore joints. Shino rubbed his eyes and lazily headed for the shower.

"Hey wait for me," Kiba complained and tried to get out of bed which resulted in him fighting the sheets. Once again, he ungracefully hit the floor before getting up and following Shino.

The hot shower soothed them but also brought an awareness of what today was. The day they went home and faced their parents. It wasn't unheard of for same sex marriages to happen. Just rare. There was no fuss about it happening but they were younger than other couples had been. Though the life of a ninja is rather unpredictable.

With those thoughts churning around inside their minds, the couple exited the bathroom and got dressed. A knock at their door alerted them to the new presence.

Shino opened the wooden door to find Hinata and Akamaru standing outside with their belongings packed and ready.

"Aren't you two packed yet?" Hinata rolled her eyes and commenced packing for them.

"Um thanks?" Kiba said while their items disappeared into packs.

"We need to get moving if we want to get to the village before night fall."

"Night fall? Are you serious?" Kiba's eyes popped and his mouth dropped open.

"Yes," Hinata said. "We need to start making arrangements plus you have to tell your parents."

"I hope they take it well," Shino said, his voice colored by unease.

"Of course they will," Hinata reassured them.

The trip back sipped by mainly because they were running as fast as their feet could carry them. Darkness crept into the sky when they reached the gates leading into Konoha. After nodding and letting them through the tall doors, the trio stopped to make their report to Tsunade. She listened and when Shino told about Sasuke and what he had done to him, she asked him if he was okay.

"As well as I can be… I have Kiba now," Shino answered, taking his fiancés hand.

A blond and perfectly manicured eyebrow was raised as she was informed of this. "I think I should keep you for a check up and look you over."

"But we really need to get home and tell our parents about our engagement," Kiba said.

Tsunade waved away his excuse. "I will look Shino over at least tonight. Tomorrow he has to come back."

Shino nodded and followed her into a room beside her office. They were gone for about ten minutes while the rest of the team sat in silence and fidgeted. When the door opened, the bug wielder was standing a little straighter it seemed.

The Hokage let them go and accepted their report. "It's wonderful that you two have found love in each other. I'll be invited of course?"

"We wouldn't dream of not inviting you, Hokage-sama," Hinata smiled as she spoke.

"Good. You can leave."

"Now on to the parents…" Kiba grumbled. He held up his hand with the ring Shino had given him and admired it. "I'm lucky to have you Shino."

Shino smiled. "And I am lucky to have you," he said softly and held Kiba's hand.

"Do you want me to come?" Hinata offered.

"No it's okay," Shino said.

"We'll be fine," Kiba added.

"Okay… Well good luck. Not that you need it." With a wave and a confident grin, the Hyuuga heir headed for the Hyuuga compound.

Both young men took a deep breath as they prepared to deliver the news. They walked into Kiba's house.

"Mom? Hana?" Kiba called.

"Yes dear? Oh why hello Shino." Kiba's mom greeted them and looked down to see them holding hands.

Seeing the confusion on his mother's face, Kiba explained. "Mom… We're engaged." He showed her his hand with Shino's ring on it and waited for the reaction of disapproval and or shock.

"Why it's beautiful! Hana come see Kiba's engagement ring!"

His sister came running into the room and pouted. "Damn looks like you beat me to the punch little brother… It's really not fair you don't approval of the Inuzuka Clan to marry… But I am happy for you." After sulking a bit more she congratulated them both before returning to her work.

"You're not mad?" Kiba couldn't believe how easy that had been.

"Oh no, how could I be?" She beamed. "You look so happy. I always had a feeling about you two." She winked and started to make the evening meal.

"Um yeah… We have to tell Shino's dad so we'll bring him back for dinner alright?"

"Sure."

The journey to Shino's house wasn't long and they felt hopeful about the outcome. Shino reached the front step and knocked. His father, Shibi, answered.

"Welcome home. How was the mission?"

"Interesting." Shino refrained from mentioning the more stressing parts for the moment. He cleared his throat and said, "Kiba and I are engaged."

"Already? I though it might take a year or two more…"

Shino sighed with relief. "You accept this?"

"Why wouldn't I? You won't be young forever and enjoy it while you can I say." Shibi's tone was filled with sincere happiness for his son and their union. "When's the wedding?"

"This fall," Kiba supplied. "Hinata is designing and conducting it."

Shibi nodded. "Good idea. If you need anything just ask."

"We are invited to dinner at Kiba's."

"Splendid. Let's be moving then."

As the trio walked down the streets of Konoha, the soon-to-be married males couldn't believe they had the luck of agreeable parents. They had prepared themselves for a confrontation but that hadn't been necessary. Each adult wanted them to be happy. And if that meant they were together, all the better.

Upon getting back to the Inuzuka residence. A table had been set with plates, glasses, and silverware. Hana rushed in and told them to sit while the food was brought out. Kiba's mother came in with platters of amazing food, Hana helping when needed, and they all sat down to enjoy a nice evening meal. All too soon though it was over and the night had dragged on so long the couple headed to bed. Sleep was top priority. Urged by their parents, they went upstairs and collapsed on the mattress in Kiba's room. They immediately fell asleep, exhausted by the events of that day.

YoYoYoYo

I know it isn't that long but the next and **FINAL** chapter will be along one and will hold steamy mansex! Best of all, Shino finds his dominate side. Reviews are love!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: NO ownie this anime-y.

Yes it has been months and I apologize. ^^; It has been very hectic with my senior year and I still haven't done half the stuff I should be doing. I've had this chapter ready for quite a while but was too lazy to type it until now. XD Hope you all forgive me! Especially since I promised smex and it shall not be appearing. Mostly because I have been a busy bee when it comes to Role-playing and all the sex included. So if you want some sex then check out my latest additions! X3

Now onto the actual story and the conclusion to Challenge of a Lifetime!

Wedding~Wedding~Wedding

The last few months until the wedding passed in a blur of planning and congratulations from their friends. All the original genin offered their words of happiness for them. No one knew of what had transpired between Sasuke and Shino other than Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura since the last three had been part of their original team.

Naruto had been devastated by the abuse his childhood friend had put Shino through and hugged him tearfully. His shiny, brilliant blue eyes spilled over as he apologized. The Aburame had returned the embrace with heartfelt thanks. Sakura had been quiet other than the initial sob upon hearing the news, she too, hugged Shino. Kakashi had even showed a friendship of sorts to Shino when he hugged him as well. Once it was known to those three they occasionally spoke of it in passing but mostly they focused on the upcoming union of Shino and Kiba.

News of the wedding spread through the village and people they had met once in their lives gave their congratulations. Hinata made plans to have the wedding performed in the biggest church in Konoha.

When Shino and Kiba heard about the change of plans, they confronted her.

"Why did you put us in the biggest church in Konoha!?" Both Kiba and Shino said.

"Well it turns out tons of people want to come. They couldn't all possibly fit in that chapel you picked out," Hinata replied and rolled her eyes.

And no matter how much Kiba whined and Shino refused to talk to her it didn't work. Hinata kept the reservations and th date was coming upon them.

Two weeks before the date Hinata dragged the couple to a dress and tuxedo fitting.

"I don't think I'm going to like this part," Kiba grumbled as he was pushed into a fitting room.

"Well you do have to wear a dress," Shino chuckled while he was pushed into a different fitting room.

"Just wait until you see each other!" Hinata squealed and clapped. "I picked out the dress and tuxedo for you guys. I know you'll look gorgeous." Two fitting seamstresses went to each room once the Hyuuga heir handed them the wedding garments.

"Okay, strip to your boxers." Kiba was commanded by one of the seamstresses as the other got the dress out. After telling him to lift his feet, they lifted the dress around his sides.

Once it was zipped and patted free of wrinkles, the dazzled dog-nin gazed at his reflection. The material was light and voluminous so it spread lazily out and around him. It was full-length, low shoulder straps, and the material was white with a bluish tinge. On his slim male figure, even though it was a dress, he looked stunning.

"Very nice," one seamstresses nodded and began pinning a loose part of the dress in so it settled against Kiba's skin. "Yes very much so."

"I would have to agree," the other one said as she began to hem the bottom of the dress since it was an inch too long. "Wouldn't want you to trip on the hem."

Meanwhile, as Kiba was being fussed over, Shino was in the next room with two different seamstresses taking his tuxedo for a test drive.

"Not bad," a seamstress complimented the bug-nin once he was clad in the close-fitting cloth.

"I will have to tell Hinata that she made a great choice." Shino said as he straightened the jacket. The material used to make the tux was a deep forest green, one of his favorite colors. Plus he looked amazing in green. It was slightly shiny in the shifting light as he moved, lending him an overall sparkle. The white shirt underneath the jacket was crisp without a tie. He didn't need one and it just wasn't necessary. Without the accessory the whole outfit just came together perfectly.

"You will make Kiba absolutely drool," the other seamstress smiled and pinned the suit closer to his trim figure. The companion seamstress giggled.

"How's it look?" Pale violet eyes and raven hair peeked around the door to Kiba's dressing room. "My goodness! You look great!" Smiling widely, Hinata looked him over and noted the simple straight across cut in the back and front. "Everything looks exactly how I imagined."

"Wonderful," Kiba said. "Now can I get this off and go home with Shino?" His gruff voice was just a cover-up in order to try and appear annoyed. In fact, he was happy. Very happy. A smile couldn't help but creep up on him as he tried to act bored.

"Whatever Kiba," Hinata rolled her eyes and just grinned. She knew that despite what he said, he was enjoying himself. "You can take it off now. I'm going to check out Shino." She left him to his undressing and redressing.

Upon opening the door to Shino's room, her reaction was one of open mouth awe. "Shino…you are drop dead gorgeous! That green makes your eyes pop."

"You think so?" Turning to the side, he surveyed his reflection and nodded. His eyes did indeed pop. His shades were off so he could see the full effect.

"Now that I know the dress and tuxedo fit you are free to leave with Kiba."

"Thanks," Shino smiled.

"No problem," Hinata waved his thanks away with a smile. "Just get out of here." She left so he could change.

"Sure thing." Fetching his discarded clothes the brunette took off the tux and put his regular clothes on. "Now we just have the wedding."

Once the fitting concluded, the last few weeks until the wedding flew by. Hinata made the final arrangements of the flowers with Ino Yamanaka's family flower shop. The flowers she chose were tulips of all different colors. They were supposed to represent springtime and youthfulness so she thought it appropriate. Hinata hope that by using this bloom, the marriage between her two best friends would always be as fresh as spring and youthful in nature.

The day of the wedding arrived and it sent everyone involved into a frenzy. The families of the bride and groom collaborated and helped set up the church. Hinata supervised, a hawk-like gaze on everything the make sure it was shipshape. Ino set up the flowers, placing them on the pews and decorating to the altar. There were volunteers as well from all around.

Meanwhile, Kiba and Shino were separated as the custom dictated. They were forbade to see each other until the wedding ceremony and each had their set of jitters.

Naruto was keeping Kiba company while Kakashi had volunteered to be with Shino until they were needed at the church.

"You look pretty good in a dress," Naruto grinned, walking around Kiba who blushed and frowned.

"Shut it," Kiba growled and smoothed away imaginary wrinkles. Chewing his lip, the dog-nin sighed and fussed with his bouquet.

Naruto jumped when his pants vibrated. Cursing, he pulled out a cell phone. "Keep forgetting the damn thing is set on vibrate." Flipping it open, he listened and his face lit up. "Be there." Snapping it shut, the blonde grabbed Kiba's hand and grinned. "Showtime!" Naruto pulled him to the door and opened it. Kiba's mom stood there with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" She smiled through the curtain of tears to take the hand Naruto had released. "It's time."

From that moment on, everything seemed to rush by the couple. The ceremony was over in what seemed like a few minutes though in actuality they knew it had been an hour at least. They had exchanged vows and kissed amid thunderous applause. The reception was interesting if only because Tsunade and Jiraya got into a drinking contest in which Tsunade drank Jiraya under the table. Naruto laughed and taunted him about being beaten by Tsunade baa-chan. Kakashi had actually put his book down for once to celebrate the union and even socialized. Dancing involved many people, sually drunk off their asses, flailing about and attempting to sing along somewhat with the lyrics.

All this was a bit much for the newly-weds.

"Hey, love," Shino whispered into Kiba's ear as they danced to a slow song. "Want to ditch this scene?"

Kiba grinned deviously. "Hinata can rant and rave later. I'm with you."

Shino smiled, took Kiba's hand and poofed them to their honeymoon suite. It was a reasonably nice hotel room, not overly so, seeing as they didn't care so much about so much as what they would be doing in it.

They undress carefully, slowly, brushing each inch of skin as it was revealed. Chaste kisses exchanged on lips as well as passionate ones. Trails of kisses, bites, and licks on necks and chests. Words of endearment muttered as they worshipped each other's forms, lavishing attention on every piece and part.

Their lovemaking was slow, leisurely, as if they had all the times in the world. Which they did. All that and more to spend their lives getting to know each other more intimately than they did now. An eternity to come to terms with each other's fault and flaws, making their love stronger.

Later, when they washed away the evidence of the sex they had, they sat in the tub, which was quite big, and talked about what else they wanted from life. Whether it was to further their rank or achieve a certain thing.

After crawling back into bed and pulling the covers up around their still slightly damp bodies, the phone rang.

Shino picked it up and grimaced as some loud sounds of displeasure were coming from the mouth piece. Putting it to his ear, he explained how they were so happy for everything that had happened and what she did but they needed alone time. Listening until Hinata had run out of steam he hurriedly said goodbye and hung up.

"Knew she would call," Kiba chuckled and stretched. He settled against Shino's chest. "Should get some rest."

"I agree." And when we wake up…a repeat performance of the last few hours will begin."

WeddingWeddingWedding

Well that was the end. For now. I'm not sure if I'm going to make a sequel but I will consider it if my readers wish it. I thank you all so much for your support throughout this story and I hope you will read my other stories as well.

Ja ne until we meet again!


End file.
